


Hamanda One-Shots

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just dumb stuff that I haven't edited, More Universes To Be Added, oneshots, will add tags as we go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: HOWDYSo, I have a lot of ideas that are usually too small to be made into their own fics, so instead of hiding them away forever, I'll post them here! They could be anything from AU's to things in the Canon Universe, and from any genre- Angst, fluff, domestic, action adventure, you name it! Most will be about whatever I'm itching to write about, but I do take suggestions!





	1. A Favor - [Canon Divergent, Rated T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some gays being EXTRA.

“O’Neill, I need you to kiss me.”   
Amanda nearly choked on the few french fries she’d sunken her teeth into, having to cough into the back of her hand to ensure the salted potato snack didn’t kill her like it had her Irish ancestors from generations past.   
“What?!”   
“I’ll pay you, of course- I’m not an animal.”   
“That's not what- What the hell kind of demand is that?!”   
Hannah did not see what was so complicated about the concept- She’d seen Amanda kiss plenty of other girls before. Was this really such a problem?   
“I’d say it’s pretty reasonable. Besides, you’re experienced- why wouldn’t I come to you? You’re the only logical answer.”

“In what world is  ‘coming up to a girl you don’t like in the middle of the cafeteria and telling her to kiss you’ logical in  _ any _ way?!”   
Hannah crossed her arms. When she said it like that… she almost sounded like she had a point.   
“Why would you want to, anyway? Just yesterday you said you’d vomit if you had to look at my face for a second longer-”   
Hannah cleared her throat.   
“I was  _ getting _ to that, meathead. Listen closely- my dearest friend Barbara is current in a relationship with ‘nightfall fangirl #1’ and needs me to be on the same page when she wants to… gush about her.” Hannah’s tone dripped with distaste, as Barbara could ramble on about Lotte just as much as she could about that book they loved, and while Hannah adored her oldest friend, it didn’t make for very lively… conversation. “I’m worried that soon she’ll have to move on to talking to someone else, since I… lack experience in the department she wishes to discuss.”   
“Okay, I’m  _ beginning _ to understand, but still- why not ask someone else?”   
At this, Hannah’s face flushed red.   
“Because, idiot- all of our other friends are either in relationships or uninterested in that sort of thing as a whole, and since you have  _ no problem _ kissing whichever random girl foolish enough to fall for your charms, I  _ figured _ you wouldn’t mind doing the same with me. And I’m  _ not _ going to default to some stranger I hardly know- I’m a lady.”   
Amanda grinned, clearly not soaking in most of what Hannah had said.   
“Charms, huh?~ You think I’m  _ charming?~ _ ”   
The smaller witch all but growled.   
“I will strangle you with a napkin.”   
“What?~ I thought you wanted my help?~ Death threats aren’t all that attractive, princess.”   
“Look, are you going to do it or not?!”   
Amanda rolled her eyes, letting out a groan as she swiveled around in her seat.   
“Fine. You owe me for making me skip lunch.”   
“Consider it paid. Believe me, I hardly plan to be indebted to an  _ O'Neill.” _   
“And  _ I _ hardly planned on kissing an  _ England _ today, but I guess that’s life, isn’t it? Just promise not to bite me in the process,  _ dearest _ , I don’t do kinky stuff until after the first date.”   
Hannah grabbed her shirt sleeve and ushered her to leave the dining hall.    
“Just hurry up, you brute- We aren’t doing this anywhere public.”   
“Trying to get me alone, are ya? I like my women feisty~”    
“ _ Shut up! _ ”   
  
\---

 

From the lunch line, Akko stood behind Diana, plate in hand. Usually, she’d be focused on chatting to her girlfriend while they watched food being arranged on their plates, but instead, something else had caught her attention.   
She’d just witnessed Hannah England, the girl who usually wouldn’t touch Amanda with a ten-foot pole, confront and drag her off in as a discrete a manner as she could muster. She wished she could have heard what she’d said, because honestly, it left her stumped.   
“Hey Diana, whatchya think Amanda and Hannah are doing?”   
Diana took a sip of her tea, gently setting the cup down on her tray as they slid to the left to accept their main course.    
“Oh, I’m sure whatever it is it’s their private business. Best not to dig through the skeletons in other people closets, dear.”    
  
\---   
  
“Why are we in a closet?”   
“Look, Hannah, you said you wanted privacy? This is our safest option.”

Hannah leaned away from the closet door slightly, the hard surface having made her shoulder blades hurt from leaning against it.    
“I’d hardly call this mess  _ safe _ -” She specifically eyed some of the sharper cleaning tools scattered around the little four foot by four-foot room, “But to each their own.”   
Amanda sighed.    
“Let’s just get this over with. I’m not a fan of being in here either.”   
“Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”   
“Yeah.”   
  
The was a brief silence, and Hannah leaned against the door again, arms folded over her chest. What was she supposed to do now? Was she just supposed to… close her eyes and let it happen? The longer the silence went on, the worse it got.    
“So…”   
“Right- here, just-”   
Amanda raised her hand to Hannah’s jaw, cupping it as gently as she could (for fear of losing her fingers), angling her head slightly. “Hold still.”   
Something in Hannah’s chest felt… funny. She wanted to bite back- tell her not to tell her what to do, like she normally would in that bitchy manner she oh so enjoyed responding with, but… something in her stole away her will to do it. Perhaps it was because she knew Amanda was more experienced than her, thus, should dictate how everything was supposed to go, she reasoned. Amanda was the teacher, the leader in this new unfamiliar practice, so it’d only be logical, right?    
Yeah... that’s what she told herself.

All too suddenly, Amanda’s face was a  _ lot _ closer, and Hannah could feel the warmth of her breath on her face.

“Close your eyes, princess,” Amanda mumbled. “I can’t do it if you’re starin’ at me like that.”   
“S-Sorry,” Hannah muttered, shutting her eyes a little too tightly, scrunching up her nose in the process. It made Amanda want to laugh, but she did her best to keel her chuckles contained.    
“Relax.” She grinned. “You may be a bitch sometimes, but I ain’t gonna ruin it for ya. It’s not rocket science… you just gotta go with the flow.”   
Hannah opened her eyes a peek, hazel hues barely noticeable in the dimness of the overhanging light fixture. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, she was hushed by the surprisingly careful press of lips against hers, her heartbeat picking up, ticking quicker and quicker as her body warmed, hands gripping the sides of her own arms to ground herself. Amanda’s lips were warm, and a little rough, but overall… they weren’t bad, not that Hannah would know the difference between a good kiss and a bad kiss.   
She liked it, though. That was a tough thing to admit to herself…   
  
It ended all too quickly, Amanda pulling back just enough to examine Hannah’s face.   
“Ay, not bad. Little stiff, but I’ve had worse.”    
Amanda ran her tongue across her bottom lip in thought, biting at the inside of her cheek.    
Hannah’s lips were really,  _ really _ soft.    
Hannah blinked herself free from her daze, face flushing in the most embarrassing manner she could imagine.    
“I… I demand a do-over! I wasn’t ready! I’m much too refined to be judged as ‘not bad’!”   
She hid the strange feelings building up in her chest with false bravado, giving Amanda a challenging glare. “There’s  _ no way _ I’m leaving the closet with the skills of a bumbling idiot-”   
“Alright, alright, yeesh- Remind me never to keep  _ you _ waiting.” She grumbled, using her free hand to push Hannah’s shoulder back against the wood of the doorframe. “Ask and ye shall receive…”    
  
Amanda and Hannah’s second kiss was slightly better than the first, the stiffness from before eventually leaving Hannah’s body as she got used to the pressure of Amanda’s lips, the tension in her muscles dissipating as Amanda’s other hand came to cup the opposite side of her face.   
  
“There, was that better, England?”   
Amanda hardly pulled away at all this time, met only with a glimpse of Hannah’s eyes before she could muster up a response.   
“N-No way, you weren’t even trying that time, were you?”   
“I don’t wanna suffocate ya.”   
“You underestimate me.”   
  
Their third kiss started before anyone else could utter any sort of retort, and Hannah couldn’t quite recall who initiated it- in the heat of the moment, numbers four and five went by without any conversation- Hannah’s hands slowly making their way into reddish locks, entwining her fingers with the hair along Amanda’s nape.   
Hannah would be sure to learn lots of new things to inform Barbara about in the closet- and in the end, she didn’t think her teacher would mind any follow up classes.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO ONESHOT HELL where I put all the fics that I'm 'Meh' about or not confident enough to turn into their own works! This ones a snippet I've been wanting to write for a while so I'm glad I have a place to put it now <3
> 
>  
> 
> [BEWARE NONE OF THESE ARE BETA'D YET-]


	2. Mama's Regret - [Baby AU, Rated T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready form some friccken regret, mah dudes-

“You like that, Sweetheart?”  
Soft, glowing balls of light gently floated around the room, emitting a warm, yellow light.   
Hannah looked down to see what pure, unfiltered awe looked like on her child's face for the first time. Eyes big and round, they watched the ceiling intently, her head still a little difficult to keep up on her own.  
“That’s magic,” Hannah explained, despite the infant in her lap not being able to understand what the sounds she made meant. “My magic. Magic, in general, is green, but most people have a color they like to use best. Yellow’s my favorite- like the sunshine on hot days. When it comes time for you to pick _your_ color, you should pick yellow, because it’s obviously the best.”  
Hannah gently held her babies chin up with the back of her palm. The smaller witch tried her hardest to grasp her pudgy fingers around her mother's hand, but sadly, she still lacked the motor skills.  
“You wanna hear a secret, Fiona?” She whispered, leaning her face down a little closer to the child's ear. “I used to hate yellow. I thought my color was going to be purple, like Auntie Barbs.”  
  
Fiona gurgled as the lights above her changed, taking on the color Hannah had just described.  
“But then, there was this infuriating degenerate, zipping by on her broom faster than any other witch I’d seen- and I’d known some fast witches!”  
Moving to stand, Hannah scooped Fiona up into her arms, letting her get closer to the glittering shapes.  
“She was loud, and obnoxious- but then again, so was I. We’d been forced to be around each other after our mutual friends… got closer, though that’s a story for another time.”  
Hannah figured Akko and Diana could tell that one at Christmas.  
“Anyways, there she was, with her chin held high, this… _awful_ smirk plastered across her face. I thought she was the worst, and told her so, straight to her face. And do you know what she said to me?”   
The auburn-haired witch didn’t wait for a response.  
“ _Says the girl who drools over pictures of me crossdressing!’_ I had never been more embarrassed in my life- which only served to make me want to see her break even more. Every day after that, I’d sought her out and did my best to one-up her in just about everything she did. She may have been faster, but I was most certainly smarter, and would answer all the questions in class that she’d been called upon for, after she’d spend a few moments staring lazily at the teacher, hoping it’d make her look even worse.”  
Hannah did a little twirl, excited coos leaving Fiona’s lips as she reached out for anything she could get her hands on before they slowed to a stop.   
Her mother's voice was different. It almost sounded… bittersweet.  
  
“But that was a cruel thing to do, Fiona. One day, the back and forth teasing, name calling, and one-upping turned sour. It got mean. We hurt each other, the more we got to know one another. I pushed it too far.”  
  
Hannah remembered. It was the first time she’d ever seen Amanda cry- though it wasn’t voluntary. She’d just… broken down, that afternoon, out back behind one of the larger school building on their way back to their respective dorm rooms. It was like she couldn’t control it, her body so used to having Hannah around that it’d dismissed her from the redhead's list of people to hide her emotions from. She sat against the wall, Hannah utterly confused as to why she was trying to bury her face into her knees- moments later realizing that the wetness she’d glimpsed on her cheeks wasn’t sweat, but instead, tears.   
Amanda felt pathetic. Amanda felt small. Amanda felt… stupid.  
Hannah hadn’t understood until then that all the teasing, patronizing words she’d been saying, all the little acts of putting Amanda down, could actually be hurting the girl.  
You see, Amanda knew she had trouble in class. She’d had trouble all her life in any subject that wasn’t physically oriented, and everyone around her could ‘tell’ by the way she moved and the way she spoke. Her family knew that best. They’d made her feel like she was a dumbass too, and after a short lifetime of hearing it from not only them… but now the girl from school she hung out with most? It got her thinking she really was stupid.  
Hannah had been called mean things by plenty of people in her life, though she supposed that was a lot different than having one's own family do it. She’d wondered if her parents would have done the same, if they were around enough to even interact with their daughter. That, and she had Barbara- while Amanda… well…  
Amanda only really had her these days. Sure, they were all mutual friends through their group, and Amanda had her teammates, but most, if not all of Amanda's free time, was now filled with the likes of Hannah.  
  
“I felt terrible- so bad, that I wanted to vomit. I’d been a bad girl, Fiona, and I made lots of people sad. I’d bullied plenty of kids by the time I got to Luna Nova, and I hadn’t stopped there. I was so insecure and afraid that if I didn’t bite first, someone else would, and all I’d gotten from that was the chance to lose my only opportunity at making a friend outside of Auntie Barbara. So much hit me in that moment, that I’d started crying too.”  
  
Hannah had been plenty awful to plenty of people in her day, but never had she seen them look so hurt, so deeply scarred. Sure, the harsh words in Amanda’s home weren’t her doing, but she’d brought up a wicked reminder, possibly hammering the nail in Amanda’s mental coffin.   
  
“But I knew I had to do something. I had to make things right with her. So what did I do? I put on my big girl skirt-”  
  
Hannah had kneeled down in front of her, hands hesitant, resting atop the grass.  
  
“Puff out my chest, and do something I’d never done before.”  
  
 _“Amanda?”_ _She’d whispered._ _“I’m so sorry.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to originally be its own fic, as apart of the trio I had planned for the 'Hamanda Baby AU' but didn't make the cut. I'll post a few more from this AU later since I wrote a LOT for it XD 
> 
> Catch Hannah feelin' bad about how she first treated Amanda way back when. I feel like its an important PLOT POINT!
> 
> Also, pretty soon I'll be gettin' me some Beta readers!!! So no more bad fics,,,, eventually. Sorry if the timeline is confusing im #confused too but that's why I'm tossing it to this one-shot hell instead of making it a full piece so YEET-


	3. Deal - [Canon Divergent, Rated G?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finna DUEL-

“Hannah that’s gay.”   
Hannah England, a respectable girl in her own right, was not prepared for Amanda’s frivolous onslaught of embarrassment, especially not on today of all days.    
“Aren’t you supposed to be at broom practice? You never miss.”   
“Well, Miss Priss, wouldn’t  _ you _ like to know?”   
Amanda O’Neill was one of the most infuriating people she’s ever met- with fiery hair bright enough to match her equally flamboyant personality. She may not have been as well versed as herself, she was a formidable opponent when it came to ‘turn of phrase’. While she enjoyed their arguments, Hannah knew she had other places to be.     
Well, not really, but caught against the wall with Amanda’s hand pressed firmly beside her head was not a position she wanted to be in.    
  
“I only care because it’s so… unlike you. You’d live in the sky if there wasn’t a curfew.”   
“My motives for skippin’ ain’t nobody’s business but mine, sweetheart. What  _ I’m _ wonderin’ about is all the frilly hearts on your binder cover there- I didn’t take you for a doodler.”   
Hannah scrunched up her nose and held her books closer to her chest. She knew she should have poofed them away with magic- but she’d been so occupied with getting out of that class as quickly as possible that she’d forgotten.    
“I’m afraid we both have secret’s we wouldn’t want to share, then.” She huffed, tilting her head up to catch Amanda’s curious, foolhardy gaze and a shit-eating grin.    
“Lemme guess- there's some pretty nerd out there that you have a crush on? Maybe a nice aristocrat to come sweep you up in their arms and whisk you away?~ There’s no shame in hiding your feelings, you know~”   
“Oh please, as if I’d succumb to something as  _ childish _ as  _ that _ -”   
“Seems to me like you’re in denial then! I mean, I know you’re girly, but come  _ on _ . Nobody but Akko does something so sugary sweet without reason.”   
  
Hannah bit her tongue, squeezing her eyes shut to quell her bubbling frustrations. She didn’t mean to draw during class… but it had happened, and in bright pink ink too, all over the pristine surface of her very white and very noticeable notes. It hadn’t been the first time, either. She vowed to start using an easily erasable pencil as her only tool in class from now on.   
“What do you care about my potential romantic interest? You seem rather invested.”   
Amanda shot her a glare.   
“I don’t like what you’re insinuating.”   
“Oh really?~ Can’t take a spoonful of your own medicine, can you?”   
“Please- is if you could ever get under people skin as well as  _ me _ .”   
“Is that a challenge, Amanda?”   
Hannah took a step forward, away from the wall- which caught Amanda off guard as she got a little too close for comfort.    
“Um…”   
“Because I’m feeling  _ bold _ today. In fact, I’ll even lay down some stakes.”   
Amanda squared her shoulders, trying to get her head back in the game- Hannah smelled a lot like cinnamon from this distance, and the determined, cocky look in her eyes only managed fueled the fire of Amanda’s competitive nature.    
“Fine. Let’s have a competition. If you can get under  _ my _ skin by the end of the day, I’ll tell you why I’m skipping broom practice. If I can get under  _ yours  _ (which I will), though,  _ you _ spill the beans about why you’ve been staring off into space and coloring all over your shit. Should be some decent blackmail there for both of us. Sound fair?”   
Hannah gave her a sideways smile in return. 

Oh, Amanda had no idea how troublesome she could be, did she?    
“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im unoriginal but HEY Hannah Doodles r a nice concept I wanna do more with it someday.   
> This was in my folders collecting dust and doesn't really have an ending but MEH. If yall have some ideas for it hit me up I'd love to see someone else continue this idea if it really inspired them!


End file.
